


Footage (Kei Tsukishima x FTM!Reader)

by SimplySunasBaby



Series: Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, FTM Reader, FaceFucking, M/M, Mild Degradation, Piss, Watersports, cum, trans masc reader, tsukishima smut, tsukishima x reader, tsukki x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Summary: Just some nasty smut of Tsukki recording you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Footage (Kei Tsukishima x FTM!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7: Recording
> 
> This features an FTM reader!

"Good kittens are supposed to behave" Growled Tsukki in your ear, leaning over your half bare form. You had been teasing him all day. You gave him teasing touches when no one was looking and whispered dirty things to him when you were out of earshot. As soon as you got home, he rushed you upstairs and stripped you down as quickly as possible. You loved him like this; on top of your body punishing you. "what do you think you're going to get out of this? Cause you're sure as hell not gonna get to cum" Tsukki was strict on punishment, and that was how you liked it.

"Sir-"

"I don't want to hear another word from you unless-"

"Word" He exhaled a laugh as he rolled you over and positioned you face down ass up. You loved to be a brat, and he loved to tame you. He'd always rolled his eyes at the notion that brats are bad subs and you only amplified those feelings. Tsukki had excellent control over his composure, so whenever you were able to make him break, you felt great pride, getting him to crack a laugh during sex was an achievement in itself. "Did I do something wrong, Sir?"

"You know exactly what you did, little one, I told you not to speak, and you immediately broke my rules. As amusing as you are, that shit won't fly with me, understand?" you hummed in response, and that clearly wasn't satisfactory for him as his hand came to grasp your hair and pull you upright. "I said, 'Do you understand?'"

"Yes, Sir"

"That's better," he said, roughly pushing you back down into your previous position. His hand came down heavily against your ass cheek, the sting making you arch your back. "count."

"one" Your voice shook as you tried to prepare yourself for his second spank. He kept going until he reached the count of 10, by the end of which you were dripping and squirming. He rubbed over the marks he had left, playing volleyball had given him one hell of a swing, he made a mental note to rub some cream into them afterwards.

"You took your spankings well, but we all know that that won't be enough, will it? I'm going to give you one more chance to behave. If you can't be good for me then I'm gonna have to punish you real bad" he spoke to you in a quiet tone, a sign that he was deadly serious. You replied with a 'yes sir' and allowed him to manoeuvre you onto your back and pulled your panties off of your body, leaving you bare to him. "You're such a little whore, look at you, you're already spreading your legs for me." He pushed a finger into you, watching you with an unreadable expression as you bucked your hips begging for another. He obliged and forced a second finger into your tight hole, grunting quietly as you clenched around his long, skilled fingers. "I can feel that. Fuck, you're so pathetic. You're this destroyed just from my fingers. How are you gonna handle my cock?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "awww, is my little slut desperate for more?" his condescending tone made you writhe on his fingers. "if you can keep still for five fucking seconds and be a good boy then I'll give you another finger and make you cum" you nodded in response, almost unable to utter the words' yes sir' in your flustered daze. "One"

You tried to focus on not reacting to the curling fingers inside you, pressing where you urgently needed them.

"Two"

You let out a breathy whine as you tried to steady your heartbeat in hopes that it would help you relax and not disobey.

"Three"

This had to be the longest 5 seconds of your life. Your inner brat was starting to poke at your surface, wanting to purposely mess up to get a delicious reward.

"Four"

You couldn't take it anymore, you bucked your hips onto his hand, whimpering loudly.

"Sir, please. I need it so bad" you moaned, you looked up to see a disappointed look on Tsukki's face. Anyone else's stomach would've dropped at the sight, but raw excitement bubbled in yours. Tsukki at his mean, dominant best was all you really wanted right now. You were pulled from your thoughts by the sound of him tutting at you.

"I don't know why I expected more from a desperate, low down little whore" he sighed. you made the butterflies in his stomach act up when you grinned at his horrible words. You had always loved hearing the demeaning words from Tsukki. When he saw the way you reacted, he was more than happy to indulge you. He pulled his fingers from your sopping cunt and laughed at the sad whine. "you like it when I'm mean to you, huh? Well, since you can't fucking listen for more than two seconds, you don't deserve to get off. You're gonna make me cum with that hot little mouth" punctuating his last 3 words with soft slaps to the face.

You clambered onto your knees, complaining under your breath about your punishment. He clenched his jaw in annoyance. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers to free his hard cock. He thread a hand through your hair and waited for you to wrap your lips around him. He grunted as your hot tongue made contact with his skin. You hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head.

"You're so fucking greedy, you love this, don't you?" you hummed around his cock making him push you further down his cock. You gagged and tried to breathe through your nose, and he laughed at you. You were so desperate to be touched, every fibre in your body screamed for him to fill you up but he just wouldn't. A fire was lit within you to be a good kitten and make him cum. You swallowed around his cock, and your cunt twitched at the groan that left his throat. You felt him fidget above you and looked up to see his phone angled at you. "I'm gonna send this to Yamaguchi. What about the king? Or maybe I'll send it to Kuroo? he'd show everyone" you whimpered at his words, the idea of all your friends seeing you in this state was both scary and exciting. "My baby would like that, wouldn't he? Everyone to see how slutty and desperate he looks with my cock in their mouth" he taunted, thrusting into your mouth. His thrusts grew sloppier as he got closer to release. "Shit, I'm gonna cum. You want that, huh? You want me to paint that pretty mouth?" You hummed around his cock, providing him with the stimulation he needed to reach his orgasm. He groaned as he shot hot ropes of cum down your throat.

Tsukki pulled you off of his cock, still aiming the camera at your face. He had been trying to ignore the twinges of need in his abdomen. 

"You wanna be a good little piss bucket?" he asked, no longer able to resist the desperation. He watched as you nodded excitedly. He always jumped at the chance to defile you and even more so to film it. He aimed his soft dick at your face as you grinned up at him.

"Please sir, make me your dirty little piss boy" you whined 

"Good boy." A warm stream of bitter smelling liquid hit your hairline and splashed down your face. "well, what if someone was to get their hands on this footage huh? and see you, on your knees, drenched in my piss." The liquid dripped into your tongue and you cringed at the bitter taste, it still didn't turn you off though. You were more than happy to be a human urinal until his stream tapered off. You knew he would never show that video to anyone but you but the threat still made your cunt twitch. "You're such a good boy, such a nasty little boy." He pat your head and smiled. You knew you were up and ready for round two.


End file.
